


Simply Stuck

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Go read thanku4urlove's oneshot light blue, If you wanna read a good Okajima soulmate AU, M/M, Not a soulmate AU, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, So old, They're A+, and then if you want more read the sequel yellow, old fic, originally posted in 2012, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito's found his soulmate. There's only one problem: his soulmate doesn't take him seriously.





	Simply Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this in 2012 on my LJ, when I was fifteen. Yup. Also this is totally not a soulmate AU. Sorry! I want to maybe write one someday. But if you're looking for one go check out thanku4urlove's Soulmate AU light blue, and it's sequel yellow.

"I love you, Yuto." You grin at me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you too."

_I love you more._  You don't seem to get it. Every time I see you you make me smile. Every time you hug me, or kiss me on the cheek a warmth fills my body that just feels so  _right_. We're best friends. Sure. And we often talk to each other like a newly married couple, and there's no pretending. Its natural. For me. And I get jealous easily.

Whenever Chinen comes over and hangs on you, or when something you say reminds me that you knew Yamada longer than me I get jealous. Resentful. I wish I was your most important person. Your 'one and only'. I do things special, just for you, and when you do them back I feel like I'm glowing...until you do the same thing for Hikaru a few days later.

It always feels like a slap to the face when you say things like "If I were a girl, I would fall for Keito." or "If I was gay, then we would be together." Because even if I don't think that I'm gay, I'm  _positive_  that I love you more than anyone I've ever known, and I think that maybe you could be the one exception for me. Your gender doesn't matter, I love you, and knowing that I came so close just makes it worse. And being there, next to you, knowing that you will never understand―because I'd  _tried_  to explain, and it never was comprehended correctly―kills me sometimes. But we fit together so perfectly, so  _comfortably_ , and we accept each other wholly, no matter what, that I can't bring myself to do anything that could change it. So I bask in you, your beauty, your perfection, and love you silently, because no matter how many times I say "I love you." you will never hear me. I am stuck in a comfortably impossible situation. But I will never leave. You are a part of me now, Yuto. And I will stay here by your side until the end of time.


End file.
